


Raindrop on My Fingertip.

by doy0chii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Doyoung perfectionist, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Taeyong is the sweetest ever, i think thats the right tag idk, introspective, sorry this is my first ever fic idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doy0chii/pseuds/doy0chii
Summary: Doyoung struggles to ever feel as if he is enough. Nothing in his life satiates his need for perfection.Well, except for one thing.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Raindrop on My Fingertip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic in ANY fandom and I'm so excited it gets to be NCT. Sorry if this isn't any good, it was something I wrote a month and a half-ish ago while feeling very melancholic about where I was with my life. I hope at least one person can find some enjoyment from this little fic and I hope anyone who sees this has an amazing day <3.

Back aching after being hunched over for so long, Doyoung sat up rubbing his eyes. A glance at the small bunny-themed digital clock on his desk sent a dull wave of panic course through his body. How was it almost three a.m already? Looking down, his notes had degenerated greatly since he started studying at eight; writing sloping haphazardly and becoming more and more cramped and messy the further down the pages the letters resided on. 

Taking a deep breath in, his head fell heavily into his hands. There was no way he could take these long nights anymore, at first they provided a nice and productive distraction from the mess that was Doyoung’s everyday life but the combined lack of sleep and free time probably wasn’t worth the praise and approval from his professors. They regarded him with such respect, a model student they could hold to what would be an impossibly high standard for anyone else. 

Their acclamation of Doyoung’s work ethic and intelligence was flattering, it really was, but it wasn’t enough. Every grade he received, no matter how impeccable still felt like a lie, he’d somehow fooled his professors into thinking he was as smart as they thought he was or they’d just decided to be kind to him. Logically, Doyoung’s brain told him neither of these were the case, he worked his ass off for the grades he got, but it still felt fake; as if everything around him would crumble away in an instant. 

Stretching his tense muscles out and taking a sip of water to soothe his hoarse throat, Doyoung stood up and walked over to the full-length windows of his apartment. There were so little amount of things in his life that he could want for, his absentee albeit; very wealthy parents covered the cost of his housing, education, and basic living needs, he had a decent amount of friends or “close acquaintances” as he would jokingly call them but nothing ever felt right. No matter what the world always felt disjointed and wrong, as if he just didn’t ever match the mood that the rest of the world was giving off. 

It was raining outside, heavy droplets pouring down onto the city lights below him. The sound was soothing and Doyoung took another deep breath. He walked over to where he’d abandoned his phone hours before on the nightstand, do not disturb firmly on as it so often was. Picking up the device he pressed on a name to call, knowing they would be awake. 

The line connected after only a few seconds, “What’s up?” A far too chirpy voice for the late time answered.

“I need you,” Doyoung knew he didn’t need to say anything else, he knew that those three words were enough.

“I’m on my way.”

The line disconnected and Doyoung made sure to turn off do not disturb as he carefully placed the phone back in its resting place, once again abandoned, textbook and study notes taking priority. Settling back into his place in his desk chair, Doyoung leaned back, not eager to just yet return to his work. The rain sounded so nice, lightly pattering on his window. He’d turned the lamp off before and the technicolored lights of the city shone softly into his room, casting delicate shadows of raindrops onto the light grey carpet. Reaching a lazy and trembling hand out he let them decorate his hand, prettily dotting across his ivory skin. 

Once again leaning back and this time closing his eyes he focussed on the sound of the rain and imagined a place where everything was perfect. No professors, no parents, no deadlines, nothing. No friends even, it was harder and harder every day to brush off the worried looks and concerned smiles. He never felt like anything was enough, he wasn’t enough. 

After some time he felt cold hands on his neck, moving to his shoulders to slowly spin him around to face them. 

“You okay there?” Taeyong asked, icy hands cupping his face pulling him out of his slumber. He rubbed his eyes again, blinking away the bleariness of sleep. It was still raining, but there was the love of his life, looking down at him with kind eyes and slightly damp hair. 

“Oh Doyoungie, it’s okay I’m here,” the older boy said, brushing the tears that were falling down Doyoung’s face away softly with his thumbs. He leaned forward into the man's embrace, feeling a familiar surge of comfort come from just loosely hugging Taeyong. 

Pulling away to look softly up into the eyes that had looked at him with love unconditionally for years, he was reminded of just how enough he was for the other man. He might still struggle with trusting grades from professors, but as he and Taeyong lay down in Doyoung’s bed, and the shorter man pulled him close to his chest, gently stroking his hair Doyoung knew that he did have a place that was perfect. It was right here, drifting off to sleep in Taeyong’s arms, still listening to the rain and the other boy whispering soft words into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far, I might venture into more dotae fics in the future but who knows!  
> If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos or a comment, they will both be greatly appreciated and you can always find me at @doy0chii. See you next time! <333


End file.
